Pieces
by Caretaker
Summary: Aftter Anubis' defeat, the Goa'uld fleet is decimated. Atlantis is yet to be found. Command of the SGC and SG-1 changes hands. An AU story, some Goa'uld charcters that should be dead are'nt.


"Mr. President," said General George Hammond, walking into the Oval Office.  
"George!" The President exclaimed. "Excellent work on the Prometheus. Now, I've got an idea for you. Don't say anything, just hear me out." The President began grinning.

"Now, Vice-President Kimsey is no longer able to serve. I need to replace him, and I've got just the man for the job." He grinned again.

"Who, Mr. President?"

"You."

###################################################################

Maj. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Colonel Makepeace, and the SG-3 team secured the Antarctic beacon. Maj. Carter stood looking at Col. Jack O'Neil, commander of SG-1, standing frozen in the stasis chamber. His body and mind had been wracked by the damage inflicted upon him by the database of knowledge that the device had downloaded into his brain. He had used it to save Earth, and defeat Apophis, but in the process sacrificed himself.  
Daniel walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's isn't fair, Daniel, you know that? We won, we defeated Anubis, we saved Earth, but we lost Jack."  
"Sam, I'd tell you life isn't fair, but you already know that."  
"I know, Daniel."  
"Hey!" Colonel Makepeace yelled. "Time to go, time to let SG-12 take care of this joint. Move out!"  
As SG-3 began to leave the beacon post, and SG-12 began arriving, Colonel Makepeace walked over. "Major Carter, we need to go. I know you want to stay with Colonel O'Neil, but we need to return to the United States. I've been ordered to escort you to the White House."  
"The White House!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Yes, Major, to the White House."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, major."  
Sam looked back longingly at Colonel O'Neil. "But, what about Jack?"  
"Major, SG-12 will be here. Jack'll be ok, until we get back."  
"OK..."

###################################################################

They transported up to the surface, via the rings. Then, they boarded a helicopter that took them to McKinley Station, where they took off on an airplane destined for an airport in South America.

###################################################################

Colonel Harrison, commander of SG-12, stood exactly where Maj. Carter had stood moments before. He looked at his friend. "No. Jack, you cannot do this. We need you. I need you. Most of all, Sam needs you! Don't you understand! Don't you care!"  
His second in command glanced over just in time to se Colonel Harrison raise his rifle at Jack's stasis pod. "Sir, no!"  
Colonel Harrison pressed the trigger on his gun, shooting the icy covering. Pieces of it began falling to the floor. His second officer grabbed him, forcing shots to spew around the pod, chipping even more off. The pod was beginning to hum, and glow.  
Harrison finally stopped shooting, and turned to look at the pod. The light inside began to shine brighter, engulfing Jack first, then the entire beacon outpost. The light quickly faded, revealing Colonel Jack O'Neil.  
"Harrison?"  
"Colonel O'Neil, you're awake."  
"Of course, Colonel Harrison, I'm awake. Now, where is Major Carter, and my team?"  
"They've gone to Washington, sir. Maj. Carter had a meeting with the President."  
"The President?" Jack asked incredously. Dr. Elizabeth Weir paced in front of the Stargate, waiting fro something to happen. She glanced up at the sergeant who operated the Iris, and shrugged. Suddenly, the gate activated.  
"OFFWORLD GATE ACTIVATION," boomed the loudspeakers.  
Dr. Weir looked up at the sergeant again.  
"Doctor Weir, it's the Asgard."  
"Lot of help they've been," she muttered under her breath. "Ok. Open the Iris."  
The Iris spiraled open, and Thor walked through, accompanied by three other Asgard. Behind them, dressed in simple cloaks, without battle armor, were the System Lord's Ba'al, Bastet, Kali, Morrigan, Olokun, Osiris, Yu Huang Shang-ti , and several other goa'uld; Zipacna, Klorel, and three Jaffa. Following them were Jonas Quin, Rya'c, and Jacob.  
SG-2 was in the SGC, and many members of the team recognized them. Armed men with severe attitude problems arrived before the Stargate shut off.  
"Dr. Weir, I am Thor, a friend of Jack O'Neil's. Is he here?"  
"No, Thor, I'm afraid I don't know where he is right now. Can I help  
you?"  
"Thank you Doctor Weir, but I must speak to Jack O'neil. We are here  
to negotiate peace."  
"All of you?"  
"Yes, Dr. Weir, and the terms of surrender for the Goa'uld."


End file.
